Late Night Visit (Yasusada x Reader)
by NaniWise
Summary: Just a silly Yasusada x Reader. Please R n R. Not very good. I sincerely apologize. It's late.


An apology gift fix for my sister. I'm sorry. I don't know why but Ed Sheeran's A team really reminds me of Yasusada. I know it shouldn't but it does. I own nothing and I hope you enjoy. Good day and God bless.

The petals of beautiful pink cherry blossoms in full bloom fell upon your citadel like snowflakes. It was beautiful, almost stunning. It was the pride of you and your swords, a healthy and wonderful tree you all worked so hard to grow.

But, unlike the shining diamond snows in the prime of winter that always promise to come again next year, the cherry blossoms are there to remind you of how beautiful, but most of all, how short a blessing life is.

It was sad but that was just the way it was. The flaw in the life, the harsh truth not easily swallowed.

Most in the citadel could. They were legendary warriors, after all. They had seen the worst and best of humanity and endured it silently for hundreds of years.

You envied their strength at times but on other times it bothered you because, in their strength, they lost the ability to see through the eyes of the weak.

Some swords were not so strong. They clung to the past and their deceased masters. They dreamed and hoped, their heads in the clouds and their hearts in the stars.

These swords were ridiculed by their comrades for their weakness.

You did not understood that this was not right but you also understood that the ways of the ancient swords were not something you had any right to take part in, them being several hundred years your seniors.

And so you slept and let it be.

You pulled on your nightwear in the comfort end privacy of your own room, you blew out your lamp, you lied down in your bed, pulled the blankets over your head and you slept.

You had not even begin to dream when the sound of a light patter upon the floorboards outside of your room brought you back to conciseness.

Your eyes flew open and you say straight up, feeling the hilt of the dagger you kept next to your bed for safety.

When the sound began to distance itself, you got up from your bed as quietly as possible before cracking open your sliding to peer into the hallways outside.

Your fears were immediately quelled at the sight of a large coat the color of the finest turquoise.

Yasusada Yamatonokami. Okita Souji's uchigatana.

The swords frame shifted and wiggled uncomfortably as he began to leave your line of sight. You soon realized he had come here to see you and, at your lack of response, assumed you were busy and began to return to wherever he came from.

Yasusada was not one to call on you for anything less than what he thought was important so you called him back at a reasonable volume.

"Yamatonokami?" You hissed and he immediately turned to you at the sound of his name, "Why are you up this late? Did you want something?"

He didn't respond, his lovely blue eyes half lidded and unfocused. You weren't sure what it was but something about the way he held himself and the way he breathed, raggedly and through his nose, he looked rather shaken up. His hands were shaking mildly and his skin looked covered in sweat in the moonlight.

Your immediate thought was that you could not imagine why since most of the swords here were perfectly harmless to each other and Yasusada himself seemed to get along well with everyone.

"Are…" You began, "Are you alright?"

He focused on you more like your voice had snapped him out of something.

"Master….?" He responded sleepily.

It was at this point that you realized that Yasusada was probably not all the way conscious right now. You thought you should have put it together earlier since this was the first time he ever payed you a visit like this.

You pulled your door open enough to slip through and you tiptoed over to him and placed a comforting hand on his limp forearm.

"Did something happen?" You ask quietly.

"...No.." He responded slowly with a shake of his head, "I just… Wanted to see you…."

He pauses like he is lost in thought, suddenly.

You gasped barely at his words. Your swords were respectful and usually only treated you like their employer and nothing more. It confused you to admit it but hearing him say those words made you feel happier than you would have expected and the genuine honesty in his face and voice made you heart feel rather warm.

"Come." You said as you began to usher the sleepy boy into your room and you closed the door behind you.

Without having to be told, Yasusada made his way over to your bed and sat down at the foot of it. Even in a sitting position he still couldn't seem to sit still and he hadn't really said anything yet and you were beginning to worry about him.

Yasusada was normally so full of a vibrant sunlight. He was a good friend to everyone and always knew how to cheer them up. It hurt you to see him like this and you felt anger towards whatever put him in this state.

You sat down and touched his shoulder softly.

But just as he was a good friend, you wanted to be good to him in whatever way you could.

"If something happened," you whisper to him "You can tell me."

And there it was. Almost as though words were some sort of switch, Yasusada's brittle composure that he had been keeping up all day collapsed.

In the moonlight, you could see tears like liquid diamonds falling down his pale cheeks and you stopped breathing. You froze completely because you had no idea what to do.

No one had ever seen Yasusada cry before.

"I…" He choked out desperately like the words themselves were suffocating him, "... I heard him…. He talked to me… I know it…!"

"Who…?" You asked, distressed at the state that he was in.

"I want to see… Him again…"

Yasusada brought his hand up to his mouth to muffle his sobs that were becoming louder in the passing moments. The tears kept falling down like rain because he could do nothing to stop them.

He could not stop crying. He was beginning to curl into himself, weeping bitterly into his hand and you had absolutely no idea why.

It hurt you. It really did, but all you could do was wrap your hands around his shoulders and pull him close.

His body was cold, almost small in your embrace. He had not been to bed yet and had probably been wondering the halls all night for whatever reason. Still, you held him, hoping that your own warmth would give him comfort if only a little.

"It's alright…" You whispered as you rubbed comforting circles into his back, "It's alright…. It's okay…"

The two of you sit like that for a long while, a time that felt like an eternity. His head was resting on your shoulder, crying for however long he needed to while stoked his hair.

You understood partially.

For Yasusada, his old master, Okita Souji was everything and it cost him everything to lose him. You had lost people before so you understood the feeling but Yasusada was determined to hold on so Souji haughty him every day of his life.

You knew the other swords despised it and bullied him for clinging to his loyalty all this time.

It was just that he wanted to believe he would see his master again, even if just one last time and you could not bare to take that hope away from him.

"It's okay. In this world, anything under God can happen. Please don't lose hope, Yasusada…. Please don't loose hope…."

You truly begged him because it art you to see him this way.

"Please…"

You were happy to hear Yasusada's breath even out and his sobs quiet down. His weight was still on you and so you still held him close.

He was the first to fall asleep and you, not wanting to wake or move him, fell asleep with him.

You two stayed that way till the sunlight poured through the windows.

He was the first thing you saw.


End file.
